flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Liar, Liar, You For Hire?
Liar, Liar, You For Hire? is the second half of the 2nd episode in the third season. Characters *K'nuckles *Flapjack *Captain Johnny Synopsis K'nuckles claims he knows where Candied Island is, but gets caught up in his lie. Summary K'nuckles and Flapjack are listening as Captain Johnny, a visiting captain, tells stories in the Candy Barrel. K'nuckles scornfully mocks Captain Johnny, claiming that lying is a lot easier than actually having adventures. As Captain Johnny tells everyone about going to an island, K'nuckles suddenly claims that he found the island before him. When Captain Johnny questions K'nuckles about several different islands, K'nuckles claims that he's been to all of them. When Captain Johnny asks if K'nuckles has ever been to Candied Island, K'nuckles says yes, obviously lying. This leads to Captain Johnny asking K'nuckles to show them where Candied Island is, and he foolishly agrees even though he has absolutely no idea where it is. On their way to the ship, Flapjack nervously inqures as to what they're going to do when Captain Johnny discovers that they're lying. K'nuckles confidently claims that he'll just beat him up, but his confidence disappears when Captain Johnny introduces him to the large tough-looking crew they'll be sailing with. Despite this, K'nuckles still claims that he knows where Candied Island is. On the ship, K'nuckles relishes being treated as a captain. When Flapjack asks him what the plan that K'nuckles has been talking about is, K'nuckles explains that when they get to Candied Island they'll cut their anchor and take all the candy. Flapjack points out the obvious flaw in the plan: They don't know how to get to Candied Island. Unfortunately, K'nuckles refuses to listen and accuses Flapjack of "complicating" the plan. Believing that Flapjack is annoying the captain, Captain Johnny has Flapjack taken to the shark tank. Since there are too many people in line to go into the shark tank, Flapjack is locked in the bathroom until further notice. He flushes himself down the toilet and ends up back in Stormalong, where he asks the townspeople for help. Unfortunately, all of them laugh at him and they refuse to help. Then Flapjack comes across a group of pirates who are looking for Johnny and they agree to help him. Elsewhere, Johnny and his crew finally realize that K'nuckles is lying and throw him into the shark tank, but the shark turns out to be fake; K'nuckles realizes that they aren't bloodthirsty pirates after all. Over tea, the captain reveals that they were hired to take a crew to Candied Island and they had a plan exactly like K'nuckles's, but they have no idea how to get to Candied Island, which is why they hired him, but he lied, too. He then reveals that they're lost at sea and are probably going to die. While lost at sea, one of the crew mates suggest that they should work together to find Candied Island. He is immediately thrown overboard, but Johnny approves the plan anyway. After a lot of teamwork, they finally find Candied Island. But it turns out to be a fake that Flapjack and the other pirates made. The pirates, who were the ones who hired Johnny and his crew to take them to Candied Island, prepare to attack, but then another ship appears, claiming that the other pirates are liars, followed by two more. While everyone is fighting, K'nuckles sees Candied Island. But no one believes him and they throw him overboard. The crew mate that was thrown overboard appears out of the water and hugs him, saying that he believes him. The episode ends with Candied Island disappearing from view and never seen anymore. Trivia *The only appearance of Captain Johnny, his crew and Liars *This is the last appearance of Candied Island. *This episode was thought to be the season finale, but it turned out to be Fish Out of Water. Errors *The French crewmate was thrown overboard and devoured by sharks but came back later. *The shark was fake, but there were people lined up to be thrown into the tank. Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack